peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peppa Movie: Holiday Resort
The Peppa Movie: Holiday Resort is a 2018 American-British CelAction2D-animated comedy film based on the Peppa Pig series by Neville Astley and Mark Baker. The film is a sequel to Peppa Pig: The Movie (2015) and The Peppa Movie: Lost Toys (2017) and the third of a planned Peppa movie trilogy, with Bird and May returning to reprise their roles from the first two films as Peppa and George respectively. The film was released on February 9, 2018, by Universal Pictures, and received mixed reviews from critics. Plot School is coming back soon for Peppa and her friends. She wants to spend her last few days of her vacation with a high note. She begins to feel discouraged when Daddy Pig makes a sudden announcement. He says that they will spend the last week of Summer at a holiday resort. The Pigs pack their bags and leave for the airport. Little did they know, one of Mr. Lion's friends, William Wolf, is watching them. The Pigs board the plane and leave. Before they do, Peppa asks her friends to take care of Goldy for them. Once allowed to, Peppa starts to walk to the bathroom. She realizes that waste is dropped out of the plane and wonders where it will land. George has eaten Peppa's peanuts and half her sandwich by the time she gets back. Mummy Pig tells her it's 1:49 in the morning, and Peppa faints. Meanwhile, William is cruising to the island that Peppa will stay. Peppa wakes up at 10:40 when George jumps on her. The plane has landed and they get to ride the free shuttle bus to the resort. Due to his timing being impeccable, William did everything twenty minutes before Peppa and her family even landed. They register and get to the suite. They rent three rooms, one for Peppa, one for Mummy and Daddy, and one for George. Peppa hasn't eaten anything since they left the city, two days ago. They scramble to the outdoor swim bar for some burgers. But they make a big show of refusing to eat the burgers, so they are kicked out. Peppa is now mad at George for eating her peanuts. She goes down to the vending machine to buy some candy bars when a limo breaks down. Curious, she walks over, and kidnapped. Mummy Pig sends George down to check on her, and both him and Mr. Dinosaur are captured, as well. The next day, Mummy and Daddy Pig are in panic because their kids got kidnapped. She calls 911, but all she gets is a Pig Latin message (ecialspay ooppay eliveryday ! allyay igpay asteway ancay ebay eatenyay erehay ! ). She is worried, so she puts up posters, but within an hour, the posters are taken down due to management issues. Daddy is rather calm, which Mummy isn't happy about. Suzy's mom calls Mummy Pig if everything is alright, but Mummy Pig is in a panic. Mrs. Sheep tells Suzy that Peppa, George, and Mr. Dinosaur were all kidnapped. Suzy alerts the other children, and they head to the airport. But the price for the tickets is over $6,000, so Grandad Dog and Grandpa Pig sail them there. The kids wave goodbye to their parents before sailing away. Grandma Pig notices that she has to take care of Goldie, but then she sees Candy has her. Cast * Harley Bird as Peppa Pig * Oliver and Alice May as George Pig * Richard Ridings as Daddy Pig * Morwenna Banks as Mummy Pig * Sarah Ann Kennedy as Miss Rabbit Production The film was first announced on May 7, 2017, along with the rescheduling date for the second film. It has been announced that Harley Bird and the May brothers (Oliver & Alice) will return to reprise their roles from the first two films as Peppa and George respectively. On July 30, 2017, it was announced that Molly Mole, a character who made her debut in the television series, would appear in the film. On August 26, 2017, a teaser poster was revealed, and that following day, it was announced that Jen Pringle and John Sparkes would sign up to voice Molly Mole's parents respectively. Lovell, Morris, Soomro, Bal, Oram, Mahon, Gudgeon, Turner, Couhdhury, Baker, Green, Wade, and Templer were also all confirmed to reprise their respective child characters from the previous film. A day before the film was relased (February 8), it was announced that the film would take place outside Peppa's world and into a resort, and Rosie van Hulzen was cut from the film, along with her character. Video game Like the first two films, the video game was published by Activision. Box office In the United States and United Kingdom, the film, with Peter Rabbit, Fifty Shades Freed and The 15:17 to Paris, was expected to project a gross around $16 million from 3,725 theaters in its opening weekend, with some estimates as high as $25 million.However, the film only grossed $970,000 on the opening weekend. It grossed $99,265 in the UK and $1,064 in the US. The second weekend grew the gross to about $23 million. THe end result was $47 million, the highest grossing film. Sequel A sequel, ''The Peppa Movie 4'', is set to release on October 16, 2021. It was originally set to release on March 2, 2020 but was postponed due to incompleteness of the animation of the movie. It was also announced that four more movies, released on 2025, 2028, 2031 and 2040 respectively, will be created but it is unknown if they will be cancelled or severely postponed. The Peppa Movie: Holiday Resort producer Sarah Roper said on the subject of the sequels: "our most likely outomes will either be that The Peppa Movie 4 will be the end of the franchise or the sequels'' get released and then we make The Peppa Movie 8 (this is a WIP title) end off the franchise. Either way, something epic will happen, possibly killing off a main character." Many fans speculate that Peppa or George will get tragically killed off at the very end of the franchise. "this is exclusive to Fdefdfdsfdfj's fanon." Gallery Peppa Movie 3.png|Teaser poster TPM_HR_Poster.png|Official theatrical poster Trivia *The movie was originally going to be released on February 10, 2018, before being moved up one day. This would have made it release on the same day as the video game ''Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole Category:Fanon Category:Movies Category:Pages under construction